President Snow's Darkest Secret
by TehGiantGoblinNibbles
Summary: President Snow is a man with many secrets, but what Odair says next will change the public's view of him forever.


President Snow was sitting in his office, watching the news. Somehow the rebel forces had managed to hack into the Capitol's broadcasting system, and the infamous Finnick Odiar was now telling the citizens of Panem all of his dirty secrets. Snow clenched the glass of wine in his hands, almost breaking it into piece from squeezing it so hard. Snow was tense, angry, and wanted to punish the rebel scum.

"President Snow poisoned anyone who posed a threat to him in his inner circle" Finnick continued still on air. "He also sold my body for the pleasure of other aristocrats, and there's one other thing."

One other thing?! Snow was truly on edge now. This was it, Finnick Odair could easily right now reveal Snow's biggest secret. The secret Snow had been hiding for years. The secret Snow had killed and paid off so many guards and comrades in his inner circle to keep. It was the only thing that could truly ruin him, and the one thing he felt any regret for. Snow swallowed some wine, his hands were shaking now. Snow looked at the screen and whispered, "Finnick, don't you dare..."

"President Snow is a furry," Finnick finally said.

That was it, the secret was out. Snow screamed in agony.

"He has this kitty-" Snow threw his wine glass at the screen, destroying both the glass and the tv. Shards of glass now laid everywhere on Snow's carpet, but that didn't stop him from throwing his chair at the already destroyed screen. He was in a fit of rage, screaming and crying out at the screen.

"FINNICK ODAIR!" Snow shouted in his fury. "YOU SAUCY BITCH!"

Snow fell to his knees, rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm himself down. He looked up at the tv screen, now damaged beyond recognition, with shards of glass everywhere. Snow sighed, then got back on his feet.

"Guards!" he shouted. Just then two of Snow's most elite body guards entered his office. They both bowed in respect to him. "I am terribly upset," Snow continued, "clean this mess up and bring me my happy suit." The guards both nodded, then proceeded to vacuum the shards of glass and then left the room. When they came back, they were holding a bright orange tabby kitty costume. The guards looked away as President Snow began his transformation. He put on the skin tight leotard and the over sized kitty claw mittens and slippers. He then put on the kitty ear head band, and finally put the wittle kitty whiskers on his nose.

"Is there anything else you request, Mr. Snow?" one of the guards asked.

"Nothing for now, _meow_," President Snow responded, crawling on all fours. "Leave me." They did, because the guards found it awkward as hell. President Snow waited until they closed the door, then proceed to go all out kitty. He ran across the room on all fours, chasing after specks of dust and pawing at bands of loose string near his curtains. He rolled around on the now clean carpet, pawing at the air and itching his back on the rug. President Snow just never felt truly happy if he wasn't wearing his kitty suit. He then got up, and started crawling towards his leather chair, which he proceeded to claw with his fuzzy mittens.

"This feels so _purr_fect," he whispered to himself.

Snow then got out his laptop and pulled up the footage of Katniss Everdeen making-out with her supposed "cousin". He despised Katniss, but he did enjoy taunting her while he watched her awkwardly kiss her cousin.

"You want some _cat kisses_, Katniss?" he snickered. He then picked up the laptop and smooched the screen with a laugh.

Just then someone burst through Snow's office door. It was Craig, President Snow's most trusted political adviser.

"Sir, have you seen what the rebels have-" Craig stopped himself short, and realized that Snow was in his kitty outfit. There was an awkward silence. A _really_ awkward silence. Snow slowly put away his laptop, then asked Craig "What is it?"

"Sir...we've talked about the cat suit."

"KITTY suit, _Craig_!" Snow hissed at him quite literally. Snow crawled over to Craig, he was one of the few in Snow's circle who he trusted to keep his kitty suit a secret. "And I have seen what that saucy bitch Odair said about me. That's why I'm doing this, to calm myself down."

"This really isn't the appropriate time to be dressing-"

"You don't tell me when the time is appropriate, _Craig_. I decide when it is kitty time."

"But sir, the Capital is in an uproar. We need you to calm them down. They need to know that the secrets Odair just said are lies."

"Very well," Snow sighed, pawing at a loose piece of thread on the carpet. "I shall prepare a speech to calm them while I have my saucer of milk."

"Please be quick, sir."

"I'll be as quick as I want to, _Craig_."

Craig nodded and bowed his head, and began to head for the door.

"Wait, Craig!" Snow shouted out. Craig stopped and turned around.

"What is it now, sir?" Craig asked, genuinely confused.

"Pet my tummy," Snow purred as he rolled on his back.

"Sir, I really don't think-"

"PET MY TUMMY OR I WILL FEED YOU POISON BERRIES! SO HELP ME GOD, _CRAIG_!"

Craig sighed, then proceed to get on his knees and pet Snow's tummy.

"_Purr_fect..."

* * *

The rebels were now making a move on the Capital. They were right outside Snow's mansion building. He stood near his window as he watched the guards fight the rebels off. He watched as his order to use Capital children as a human shield was being put into action. He watched as the rebel blimps disguised as Capital blimps dropped supplies down to the children. He watched the bombs go off and kill hundreds of innocents. He watched as the rebel forces overwhelmed Snow's guards and start to charge into the mansion. Snow watched all this from his window.

All while in his kitty costume.

Snow licked his kitty mitten paws, like he normally did when he was feeling truly depressed. He stood there and waited as two rebel soldiers burst into his room.

"Give it up, Snow! We're here to-"

The rebels stopped and looked at Snow in his kitty outfit. There was another awkward silence.

This time it was _extremely _awkward.

Snow turned around and faced the rebels. They had a look of shock on their faces.

"Goddamn," one of them muttered, "Odair _wasn't_ lying."

"This doesn't matter!" the lead rebel shouted. He pointed his rifle at Snow. Snow jumped up on his table, positioned like a cat. He raised his hands over his head. "Your crimes against humanity stop here," the rebel yelled.

"My crimes may stop, but what about yours?" Snow asked them. The rebels looked at Snow, their eyebrows raised. "You may believe whatever you want, but those weren't my blimps out there that dropped the bombs. I may be evil, but so are the rest of you. It is human nature. You just proved that you all are willing to do the absolute worst to destroy your enemy. How different are we?"

"That doesn't matter!" one of the rebels shouted. "You're the one who was using children as a human shield. You gave us little choice."

"Who is more evil?" Snow continued. "Is it the tempter, or the one who gives in to the temptation? Look into your hearts, and you will find the an-ACK!" Snow started coughing loudly. The rebels looked at each other, all of them concerned. Snow continued to cough, until he pulled a small clump of hair out of his mouth.

"Sorry," Snow said, "I guess I shouldn't lick my costume so much."

The rebels then ran up to Snow and put the handcuffs on him. Snow didn't fight or try to claw at them, he let the rebels be as rough as they wanted to with his capture.

"At least in the end," Snow whispered, "I still have my sense of dignity."

He said this all while still in the kitty suit.

**The End**


End file.
